Back surgery is currently being performed using a localize anesthetic. In the absence of an arm support, patients are placed in a prone position with their arms dangling down. As surgery progresses, the patient becomes increasingly uncomfortable with his or her arms dangling down, which prompts the patient to attempt movement. Such movement during delicate back surgery can be hazardous to the health and safety of the patient. There is a need for an arm support that can be attached to a surgical table. Some solutions have been presented in prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,259 (Johnson) entitled “Arm Rest”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,650 (Omdal et al) entitled “Recessed Arm Board” and U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0236599 (Earle) entitled “Arm Board Adaptor For Surgical Table”.